Twisted love: true as it can be
by Ifyousaysodearie
Summary: Takes place after the kiss failed to break the curse. Fairytale simpletons forgot the far more exciting places where one could kiss. One Shot Mild Smut


Belle knelt on the floor of the tower looking at the looming Rumpelstiltskin he seemed greater in size when he was angry.

"How can you not understand that I love you?" She begged in a soft voice.

His boots clicked on the stone floor as he circled her drinking in her words. Closing his eyes and shaking his head. He knew deep inside of him that she couldn't love him, she just couldn't. Something so fair and soft would never be attracted to the ancient evil imp. He looked down at her and a thought crossed his mind. How badly he wanted to taste her lips again…he knew they were forbidden. Perhaps the rest of her could taste just as sweet. He lifted her to her feet with one graceful yank of her wrist. Pulling her backwards into the cold stone wall and with an effortless snap of his fingers twin iron cuffs danced around her delicate wrists. The clink of the metal derived a giggle from Rumpelstitlskins lips as she was bound in place.

His hoary hand pressing to her cheek and tilting her face away from his, he began to kiss her neck. Delight surging through his body as his lips fluttered over her warm soft flesh. Belle's eyes were wide with confusion, she was frightened but with each light sweet kiss that met her neck she began to melt. "What are you doing?" She asked in one breathless sigh as his lips traveled along her svelte collar bone.

"Making sure you love me." He answered in a faint whisper as his free hand began to unlace the bodice of her dress. His skilled finger loosening the corseted top with ease as his lips adorned Belles jawline.

Her knees were weak, if it hadn't been for the cuffs above her head supporting her weight she would have doubled over by now. His kisses were constantly changing between tender and loving to lustful and hungry. Her own body reacting instinctively, how had it come to this? A small innocent kiss and now nothing in the world was clear, he had gone mad in that moment and Belle was afraid that his madness had spread to her.

He began to tug her dress off giving up after struggling for a moment and simply tearing her free of the sky blue material. He stepped backwards his own thoughts reeling in his head. He hadn't experienced lust in far longer than he could remember. Even when mortal his wife did not provoke this sort of demand from him. Nothing else mattered to him in this moment, nothing but her.

Belle gasped her petal pink lips agape as she felt his mouth licking and kissing between her pert breasts. His nails cutting through the material of her underthings and exposing twin perfect porcelain mounds.

Examining her body, waiting to hear her beg him to stop he knew that he would if she would only ask. His eyes studied her dazed face and after a moment with no discouraging words he lent in and pressed his lips to the petal pink center of her breast. His tongue tasting the sensitive soft areola, closing his eyes lost in the perfume of her skin. Feeling her supple nipple peak between his lips and against his tongue.

Belle's heart was palpitating in her chest, her breath ragged as she reveled in his demanding touch. She hadn't imagined it to go this way but this was no ordinary fairytale. He stepped backwards and gave a delicious giggle that ran through her spine. With an effortless tug he had pulled the impossibly tight leather pant legs down. His eyes on hers teetering between adoration and animal need. Her eyes locked on him for a moment before looking down bashfully. He approached her again kissing her cheek, whispering into her ear. "Tell me Dearie, do you want me? Do you want this?" He asked a bite to his tone as he tried to stay in control of himself. He wanted her so badly, he loved her and he would not go through the pain of love if this were a trick.

"Y-yes." she nodded whispering softly in reply. "I love you, I want this." her sincere eyes meeting his.

Any shred of resolve Rumpelstitlskin had left vanished in that instant. He began to kiss and grope at her lithe body. The chains rattling above her head as her body arched outwardly allowing him contact with every inch of her soft skin.

One hand cupping her perfect supple breasts manipulating them back and forth as his other hand explored further south. Running his finger tips along the curve of her hips, reaching behind her and gripping her plush firm bottom. His lips stayed locked along the nape of her neck knowing enough not to kiss those precious pouty lips again.

He was not the composed, methodical imp in this moment he was a man, he was her lover and she needed him just as badly in return. Her girlish sweet gasps peppering her breath sent his mind into a numbing rush of lust. He lifted her legs around his waist and smiled. "So this is love?" he asked with a little scoff. Belle ran her tongue across her lips, her mouth dry as she longed to kiss his lips. She pressed her face closer to his and he evaded her supple mouth. "There will be no curses broken here, you can not save everyone Belle, least of all me." His mouth returning its erratic fluttering as he felt her legs tighten around his waist so she could stay in place.

His finger tips trailing down the inner curve of her hip and tickling her sensitive upper thigh. Belle's finger nails dug into her palms gently as her own needs and frustrations grew. Pulling at her bonds but not asking to be released, she could sense that he above of all else needed to have control.

"I love you, I want this." she repeated and giving a gracious gasp when she felt his fingers find the puffy outer lips of her sex.

His hands though eager and demanding still were sensual and soft as they stroked and touched her lovingly. Finally plunging one into Belle's beautiful wet velvet tunnel, both of their moans mingling in the cool air of the tower. Rumpelstiltskin let go of reason, let go of doubt and gave into the joy that was her. His long finger carefully pressing up and inward feeling her virgin barrier and piercing it as painlessly as he could. His thumb finding the petite button of her clitoris and caressing it as he drank in the symphony of noises that erupted from his Belle.

Her body reacting naturally, her petite hips pressing forward into his finger tips urging him onward. Her bright blue glazed over almost in a dream like state. It was sensory overload, such a complex man giving her love, hate, lust and tenderness all at once. She could feel that Rumpelstiltskin was pouring himself into her as he prodded and stroked at her velvety sex.

"Please Rumpelstiltskin…I want this, please I want you." She near begged, needing him to continue. How intensely she wanted to feel his body crashing into hers in that moment.

He could not help but oblige, there was no way of denying his arousal. Pressing himself into the sweet wet entrance and slowly sinking Belle down the length. Gritting his teeth as an inhuman moan came forth from his mouth. How he wanted to kiss her, he could not risk it…he could have her but he must not kiss her. Returning his lips to her bare breasts as he began to lift his hips to mesh with hers.

Belle's breathy moans and sweet coo's of pleasure filling the dungeon, fogging over the imps mind further. He began to stroke inside of her longer and deeper. Nipping at her tender flesh enough to provoke the faintest of gasps. "I love you." She repeated in a high pitched sigh as she felt his body collide against her harder still. Her toes curling and legs wrapped firmly around him though his hands were supporting her weight under her plush bottom.

Bucking and writhing the two losing where they began and the other ended, sounds the walls of these castles had never heard before began to echo down the stair case into the lower halls. The rapid rattling of the chains that kept Belle cuffed seemed to set their pace. Rumpelstiltskin could think only of how happy he was, how much he loved her, how wonderful she felt.

Belle's eyes were fluttering struggling to keep them open as pure unknown pleasure washed over her in countless waves. Wordless moans and cries of bliss being match by the more maniacal groans and sighs of her lovers. Time seemed to never end as they found the perfect tandem, entangled in a web of sweat and limbs and chains before Rumpelstiltskin gave out a cry of ecstasy. Panting and resting his face into her bosom, his eyes making sure to meet hers. "I Love you Belle….we can have this." he smiled as he spoke. "You will never, ever kiss my lips and if you do it will only ever be to say good-bye. Do we have a deal?"

Belle quivering head to toe almost drowning in her own rush of orgasm nodded and spoke softly. "everyone compromises for love…Deal." She conceded knowing that loving him meant loving his need for power.

He pulled away from her, lowering her legs gently back to the ground before undoing her bonds. Holding her steady around the waist as he kissed just below his ear. "so this is what happens when the beauty and the beast give in to love." Belle nodded and smiled kissing his cheek and stepping backwards to clean up the shreds of her dress. "Though you owe me a dress." She giggled and his eyes sparkled with joy. This was love, true as it can be


End file.
